


Let Me See That Booty Work (Booty Work)

by TaylorJ



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorJ/pseuds/TaylorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know, I just want everyone to see that you're mine."</p><p>"Can leave marks," Zhenya says and Sid chortles above him. "Don't have make <i>walk in,</i> Sid," he chides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See That Booty Work (Booty Work)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/gifts).



> This story takes place in the 2009 season although that has little to do with the story and more to do with what players were Penguins...
> 
> To my story recipient:
> 
> "max ivanov (and/or other russians who are constantly staying at geno's) is always walking in on sid/geno"
> 
> This spoke to me in ways you have no idea! I took this prompt and let it take me where it would and I hope the end result is something you enjoy! I tried to work some stuff in from your "general likes" as well. Your likes all seemed pretty similar to mine and I feel like that's what made this easy to write. 
> 
> Thank you so much for prompting this because I never, ever, would've thought to write this otherwise. I hope this is what you were thinking when you wrote it :)

Zhenya's pretty sure that it's a fluke the first time it happens. Sidney's straddling him on the couch in the living room, his hands trying to touch everything at once while grinding down against his leg. They've been dating for two months and sexually active together since the first so Zhenya's starting to feel confident in knowing Sid's turn-ons.

Their movements are relaxed, content to spend the evening lazily grinding together but Zhenya knows they don't have all the time in the world. He sucks when Sid flicks his tongue into his mouth before pulling back to rest their foreheads together. Sid's hips are still moving against his and Zhenya lets out a silent moan.

"Max home soon," he whispers breathlessly into the space between them. His fingers keep clenching in the material bunched around Sidney's ass and he's trying not to haul him back in. Sid's breath hitches with his words and he tilts his head back; the pace of his hips doesn't change but he thrusts down once, twice, and comes, hot against Zhenya's leg through their pants.

Zhenya feels the shock he knows is plastered across his face down to his core, staring wide-eyed at the pleasure on Sid's. He's pretty sure Sid just came from his voice and that unravels what little restraint he had left. He flips them and pulls Sid down to the edge of the couch with his legs splayed for Zhenya to fall between. He's using the floor beneath his legs for leverage as he grinds against him. They're both curling into one another, Zhenya's head bowed as he works and Sid's short nails biting into his shoulders. He's not sure who's making the whimpering sounds he keeps hearing but they fade into a breathless hitch when he comes, light blinding behind Zhenya's eyes and shaking through it.

Sidney's still holding him when he stops moving, readjusting his hands so they loosely grasp Zhenya's neck. Sidney's still panting, recovering, between hard swallows and he looks completely blissed out against the backdrop of the couch. Zhenya can't help his smile when he tilts his head to catch Sid's lips. He keeps it soft and chaste but their mouths are still pressed together when he hears keys jingling in the front door's lock.

He knows that he personally doesn't care who sees them like this but he's pretty sure Sid minds. He knows they still have a few seconds to escape relatively unscathed — Max may catch their backs as they go but at least the evidence would be hidden — but as he pulls back and starts to stand, Sid grips tighter at his neck. He pulls him back in and down and Zhenya lets their lips crash together again.

"Sid," he says, his voice low with urgency and muffled between their mouths, "is Max! He _see_!" But Sidney doesn't let him go. He shivers again and Zhenya holds him through it while he's held in place, both of them listening to Max's footfalls stopping at the entrance to the living room before they hastily hurry away. Zhenya goes to pull back and Sid lets him this time, his eyes still shut in pleasure and his cheeks still flushed.

They clean up together in the bathroom attached to Zhenya's bedroom, smiling shyly each time they catch each other's eyes in the mirror. Things are still so new between them that Zhenya's certain Sid coming because of what he said is a fluke. Certain.

\---

Zhenya's sure it wasn’t what he said, two weeks later in the training room. But he’s not so sure there’s not something else going on.

Sid has him pressed up against the wall in the corner furthest from the door and he's panting into Zhenya's mouth. There's an urgency in the kiss that Zhenya hadn't been expecting but it's intense and it's Sid and he feels like he's drowning in it. He lets himself fall into the roughness of their movements, Sidney's hand tucked inside Zhenya's shorts and pulling on Zhenya's dick.

The only friction Sid's catching is residual from his own movements but he's hard as a rock each time he brushes against Zhenya. He's half-kissing him, half-panting into his mouth and Zhenya's blanking on all his senses that aren't screaming _"Sid, Sid!"_. Zhenya's heartbeat is pounding in his ears as Sid shakes through his orgasm. He's still tugging on Zhenya though so he lets go, moaning as he comes all over Sid's hand and the inside of his shorts. 

He's knees are still shaking when his senses rush back to him. He's gripping at Sid's shoulders and Sid's leaning into him to keep him upright; there's a lazy smile on both of their faces. Zhenya's only just pulling back from their kiss when the sound in the hallway catches up to him. He hears voices, definitely close by, but the words are muffled. It cuts a slice of panic through his stomach and his throat feels tight when he forces himself to swallow.

Sid must’ve heard them, he thinks, as Sid's pulls away to reach for a towel. He’s cleaning off his hand when the door swings open and Stew walks in with Flower at his back. They both stop dead in the doorway and Zhenya presses himself further into the corner but Sid's still just smiling lazily, going about his clean up.

He feels like he's watching everything unfold in slow motion, his breath caught in his throat, as Sid walks up to both guys and waits for them to move. Their faces are a mix of utter shock and disbelief and Zhenya swears there's hurt in Flower's eyes. He catches Sid winking at him after the two turn back and Zhenya’s so uncomfortable, fiddling with his fingers and shifting from foot to foot. Stew clears his throat and Zhenya startles so hard that he sprints out of the room, pushing them out of the way at the door and running as far as his legs will take him.

 _What the fuck?_

\---

Zhenya can't actually believe it's all coincidence anymore, after the third time.

He doesn't know if Sid's somehow planning for people to walk in or something but they're caught, pants literally down, and fucking and Zhenya's tossing between complete mortification and a hot flare of heat in his stomach. Sid doesn't even stop moving when the door opens and Sergei walks into the kitchen. Zhenya's thrown across the breakfast nook table, his dick pressing into the wood underneath him and Sidney’s draped over him. He just keeps grinding in, barely moving his hips at all and sending lightening sparks up Zhenya's spine. He flushes and drops his head to his elbow, trying to battle the embarrassment with the overwhelming need to come.

Sergei hasn't moved when he lifts his head again, he's staring at them both wide-eyed and pale and Zhenya thinks he's supposed to maybe force Sid to stop, make sure their friend is okay. He can't make himself do it though, and he calls out a shaky, "Why are you here?" in Russian while Sid rubs against his prostate.

Sergei shifts on his feet, a look of clear apprehension bleeding across his face, before he carefully walks towards them. He drops a bag on top of the kitchen island and hurries back to his spot in the doorway. "You left those at the rink earlier and I know you wanted them for the road trip. Zhenya--"

Sid moans, a long drawn out sound, interrupting whatever it was Sergei was about to say. The other Russian flushes bright red and turns heel, practically running from the house.

Zhenya's caught between laughter and a moan as Sid shifts his hands on him, one curving against his hip and the other wrapping over his collar bone. He pulls Zhenya back into him and thrusts forward, hard. Zhenya's whole body quakes as his orgasm shoots through him, lit up from the inside out and streaking the table beneath him. Sidney keeps thrusting into him and Zhenya twists against the table, overstimulated. His body’s riding on _too much, too much_ , pleasure ebbing to pain. His dick doesn’t have time to go down and Sid’s movements force his body to rack itself dry. He hits his prostate again and again and Zhenya blacks out through a second orgasm.

When he comes to, Sid's wrapped around him on the couch. They're both clean but still naked and Zhenya doesn't quite know how Sidney could've carried his deadweight to the furniture. He feels weak and over-sensitive, listing between complete consciousness and wanting to avoid rehashing the situation forever. He's not sure what's going on but if he thinks about it, he knows there's really only one obvious answer.

Sid's a freak.

His shoulders must shake with his silent laughter because Sidney starts poking and prodding at his side. Zhenya's reluctant to turn over but he does, keeping his eyes shut, as Sid makes room for him. He keeps them closed, Sid curling back around him with one hand tucked into Zhenya's hair. Zhenya sighs deeply, content, and lets his smile spread across his face.

"Sid freak," he calls teasingly. Sidney tenses next to him for all of a second before he lets his honking laughter stream loose.

"Figured that out, eh?" he asks and Zhenya can hear the smile through his voice.

He drapes his arm across Sid's waist and squeezes, "We caught three times, is too much for chance."

Sidney just sighs but his breath still sounds happy. "I don't know," he starts, "I've never wanted to get caught with someone before but like," Zhenya hears him lick his lips. "I don't know, I just want everyone to see that you're mine."

"Can leave marks," Zhenya says and Sid chortles above him. "Don't have make _walk in_ , Sid," he chides.

Sid just squeezes him tight as the tension rolls off his body. Sid knows Zhenya's only teasing him and Zhenya finds his chest bubbling with happiness at that realization. "I know but--"

"Is okay," Zhenya surprises himself by saying but he knows he really is okay with it. "If only team, friends, people we trust. I'm don't want stranger walk in--"

"Of course not!"

"--And see because Sid mine and I'm don't want share." He feels Sidney smile against his scalp as he tilts his chin so he can kiss Zhenya's hair. Zhenya smiles too because they've been doing this four months and they've never really but a label on what they are. He's known what he wants all along but he's never been certain of what Sid's wanted before. He's nervous, having said it, but he trusts Sidney. He’s also pretty sure Sid's possessiveness has basically just given him away. 

Sid's throat clicks in his ear as he swallows thickly. "Will you be my boyfriend, Geno?" He asks softly and Zhenya can barely contain his excitement.

He whoops as he flops around, untangling his legs from Sid's and pouncing on Sid’s torso. His eyes are open now and he's staring into a dumbfounded look he knows is reflecting on his own face. "Sid!" He yells in his face, tongue poking out the side of his mouth, too happy to hold anything in. "Of course!" He's shaking Sid's shoulders from where he's holding onto him and he's just so excited that he's bouncing on the cushions. "Sid, I'm so happy." He’s smiling a mile wide as he lets his weight fall and wraps his limbs all around Sidney's body, squeezing as hard as he can.

Sid wheezes and laughs in his ear, squeezing back just as hard.

\---

So it's not for show or a kick on voyuerism, but it becomes a thing they do. They don't plan to have others walk in but they don't exactly avoid possible cases for it either. They leave doors unlocked or forget to put socks on the hotel room doors. They don't ever start anything with another person in the room but they don't hold back when they're alone. Sid and he nurture each other, Zhenya thinks; they let their fantasies run wild and not worry so much about whoever might see. They're content and happy, letting each other be whatever the other needs.

Zhenya is a little sorry that it's the Russians that get the brunt of the visual but he's not overly concerned. He tends to have a lot of friends or friends of friends staying with him at all times and he kind of lets them all forewarn each other. He's only ever cautious when there are kids visiting, but thankfully that's not often.

He likes others knowing that he's Sid's and that Sid's his, and if Sid likes that reminder to always be visual thing? Well, Zhenya's not exactly hating it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Bonus Scene: (2 years later)**

Max would be surprised if he had it in him to be surprised anymore.

It’s become common knowledge that since Zhenya and Sid got together, Zhenya's not a big fan of locking doors, or of doors in general, and more than once Max has walked in on him and Sid in a compromising position. Whether it's been a bed, a couch, kitchen table, the wall… Max is pretty sure he's seen it all.

He's not the only one, either, is the thing. He's repeatedly fielded phone calls from Ovechkin claiming his eyes were going to fall out of his head thanks to what he’s just witnessed and from Sergei regarding talking to Zhenya about his and Sid's lack of concern for keeping their private lives private. He's also had the luck of hearing about Anna's stay at Zhenya's and her experience of walking in on them. As far as Max allowed her to share though, her intrusion was a welcome one.

Not that the others aren't. Max is pretty certain they like getting caught.

He supposes the current situation is better than when Zhenya would cry on his and Sergei's shoulder, drunk and alone and complaining of how Sidney Crosby was "best" and "too good for a bum like" him. Max wanted them to get together all along, if for nothing more than easing Zhenya's dear, dear pining heart — he's pretty sure everyone with a clue wanted the two together — but he's certain none of them were prepared for this.

They never really stop when they’re caught either, is the thing. Usually Sid just keeps thrusting away as Zhenya screams at whoever's walked in this time. Max is positive there's a level of enjoyment for them in the thought of getting caught, as well as the actual getting-caught-part, but he's a little over the thrill of being the one to catch them.

It seems that whoever's at Zhenya's place gets the brunt of the eye-damage but he has heard a few tales from the guys past and present teammates about the happenings at CONSOL. Thankfully, they seem to keep it in their pants when they're not home (Max supposes the rink is kind of their home, too). All the witnesses he's spoken with have consoled one another with stories of who had it worse. They're all pretty sure that Pascal’s taken the cake, walking in on Zhenya displaying his impressive flexibility for Sid.

So he knows, walking from room to room at Zhenya’s looking for the two of them so he can order takeout for lunch, that he should expect it, but he really doesn't. It's likely the thousandth-and-one time they've been caught this month but it's the first in a (thankfully) long while for Max and he's a little dumb-struck at the sight.

Sid's still mid-deep thrust, his ass clenching as he grinds in, the front of his thick thighs meeting the back of Zhenya's thin legs. Zhenya's knees are hooked over Sid's elbows and both of them turn when Max makes a sound. Sid still keeps moving slow and Max sees Zhenya's eyes roll back in his head.

"Old age make you forget to knock?" Zhenya calls out to him breathlessly in Russian, his fingers clenched white on Sid's biceps. "Hoping to get some pointers?" He smirks. His hips jerk up as Sid thrusts in again and he turns away from Max to look back at his boyfriend.

Max just sighs and hangs his head, his eyes still on the couple. "Maybe find a better place than the dining room table, da?" He calls back in English.

Sid flushes and shakes at Max's words, turning back to smirk down at Zhenya. 

Max shakes his head as he turns to leave and just as he walks of out the open doorway into the kitchen he hears a muffled shout and a crash and he cringes to himself. He's pretty sure no one else has had that close an encounter to seeing one of them come; hello, second place.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! TaylorJ8771


End file.
